Jojo Adebowale
Jojo Adebowale is an Evergreen student from Nigeria. (Played by '''Shaybaysasuke''') Biography Jojo always had a very pampered life, being the child of the ambassadors for Nigeria in Africa. Anything she wanted she would have but unlike other children of rich people she had a very good relationship with her parents. They would always schedule family time together in between meetings and diplomacy meetings and always had each other’s backs. Jojo was taught self defense and high rigor educational courses for her whole life, preparing her to take over in her parent’s footsteps. But one day things went horribly wrong. A gorup of mercenaries broke into their home, hoping to take down the two ambassadors. Thankfully the family got away unharmed but the encounter shook them. In order to keep Jojo safe they sent her to the States, hoping to find an organization to keep her out of trouble and out of the hands of those who wished to harm her. They found out about Evergreen Academy and asked them to watch over their daughter until she was old enough to take over the position. However during the surveillance the spies noticed how skilled Jojo was in combat training and overall intelligence. After a lengthy exchange with Jojo’s parents they all agreed the safest place Jojo could be would be at the Academy where she could learn to defend herself and maybe even take a different path in her life. Personality ENFP Jojo is incredibly hyper and talkative. She loves attention and isn’t afraid to admit it, especially if the time comes to prove herself to be more than some tiny 14 year old. She has never denied a challenge and will do anything to protect the people she loves. She makes friends very easily, what with her talkative and kind nature, and never wants to lose any of them. Despite her lavish upbringing she is never bratty and honestly hates fancy stuff. She’d rather have a tshirt, shorts, and her goggles than a fancy dress or suit. However she is never a trouble maker, always well behaved in front of adults and kids alike. Notable Relationships Abeni Adebowale- (Mother) Mayeso Adebowale- (Father): Even though she lives away from her mother and father (''Uwar and Uba) ''they still have a very close relationship. They video message each other every night to recount on the day's events and watch movies or play a game. Sekai- (caretaker): Since Jojo is far too young to live by herself Sekai has become a second mother to her. She loves Jojo like she were her own and would usually give in and give Jojo everything she asked for. Strengths She’s tiny and quick, she’s decent at hand-to-hand combat and marksmanship but learns quickly so she can improve, She’s got a knack for technology, She makes allies very easily, she can be very persuasive from growing up in the home of ambassadors. Weakneses She can be full of herself, she's been pretty sheltered, since she’s young she doesn’t understand much of the world, she has a fear of robbers, she has never really been left to take care of herself yet Trivia * Despite her codename Jojo really hates snakes * She doesn't remember a lot about the attack, her young brain shutting it out to help keep Jojo safe from such scary thoughts. * She always wears her goggles and a bandaid to cover scars from the attack Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Squad Monroe